brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Vernie Is Lost
Authors * Fionahayan Introduction �� Hello everyone! That's a new story about LEGO BOOST, as you can see in the title. I did this story on LEGO Life and a lot of my friends there said that it was a super story. So I thought about sharing it with you too! There were also no LEGO BOOST stories here, so I thought that was a good idea! Enjoy -'' Fiona '' �� Chapter 1: Morning in the garden�� It's morning, same as every morning, Vernie will go outside in the garden. He hears the birds singing and the first sunshine is coming… Vernie likes to play with Foxy, his fox friend. And today the fox is here, so they can play together! They decide to play hide and seek. Let's get started! Foxy will count and Vernie will hide. Foxy has a highly developed sense of smell, so Vernie has to hide really well. In that case Foxy wouldn't find Vernie quickly! Vernie searches a long time where he could hide. It shouldn't be near of Foxy, that's why he goes far, really far, that far from him that he realized he doesn't know where he is. He got lost! Chapter 2: Run ���� IMG 20190611 220154.jpg|Vernie Is Lost #2 Vernie starts to panic because he never got lost. That's why he goes everywhere, although not knowing where! He tries to find the garden again but he can't see anything familiar. He gets lost in a lot of bushes but some time after that he finally gets out of these. When he goes out of the bushes, he sees where he is: he is in the city… Chapter 3: First Danger ⚠️ IMG_20190611_220203.jpg|Vernies Is Lost #3 What? How can I find my way back? I know that cities are big, bigger, much bigger than my garden. What do I have to do now? ⚠️''Danger, Vernie, there's a pigeon behind you!⚠️ The pigeon follows Vernie because he thinks that this robot is a little car. Vernie goes to another place, he is panicking. He has to do something. That's why he visits a shop. The pigeon shouldn't follow him anymore! It was a LEGO Shop… When Vernie gets inside the shop, he is directly seen by a group of boys. One of them says: "Oh guys, look at that robot! What about buying him? He's already built, so he will be less expensive! Let's go!" So they take Vernie and gp fast to the cash register. But fortunately, the person said: "Listen, this robot isn't for a buy, he is probably fallen of a spoke. It's only a decoration on the spokes." The boys go searching another set while Vernie is taken to a box. On this box is written: ''To exhibit on the shelves. What? Vernie will not be exhibited on shelves of course! It is time for him to go out of this box and out of this shop. 10 minutes later, Vernie is outside. But what will he do around all these people? He won't ask people if they know where his garden is, a robot without remote controls can't ask people. Then he decides to go to a little street to think better. Chapter 4: Little Big Problem ���� IMG 20190611 220213.jpg|Vernie Is Lost #4 This place should be calm! Calm? Not really, Vernie didn't see the bike coming on his right. ➡️Whoooosh➡️ Vernie turns three times on one place and when he feels better, he notices that his right arm fell down! He knows that if he would go anywhere, he would fall because he would lose the balance. So he can't go searching his arm. That's why he starts fist to search the arm with his eyes. -Oh, here it is! Vernie finds his arm 5 meters far from him. He is so happy finding his arm again that he forgets that it's not a good idea to go somewhere. He goes a little bit further and falls down. He is there, lost, on the ground. What can he do when he couldn't take his arm and couldn't find the way? Chapter 5: Foxy ��♥️ IMG 20190617 175626.jpg|Final: Vernie Is Lost -Hmmm… Where is he? He hid really well! What? He hid in the city? Okay, let's search him! After being in the big city, by the chocking eyes from people, Foxy goes in a little street. -Hmm… Is it me or… What? His arm? What is it doing here, where is Vernie? What happened? Okay, let's take it and we'll see then. Vernie was 5 metres away of his arm, but Foxy went back in the big road. Vernie has to do something. That's why he gets the idea to do a lot of noise that Foxy could hear him. So, he decides to roll his wheels and it will make noise. He frownes, and… Whoooooooo…! Foxy turns around. -Vernie! You're here! -FOXY! -VERNIE! Foxy goes to his friend and put the arm back, and helps him to stay on his wheels again. They now have to find the way back, but they are together, so it's also better! Vernie is lucky to have a friend who's good at smelling. He learned that even if he plays with someone better than him, he has to be careful and not to do everything to win. Now, they go together in the garden and promise to play this game only in the garden's road. The End ���� That's the end of this story, I hope you liked it! My next story is: An Article Not Like The Others See you all there! Category:Stories Category:Finished Stories